


Shimmering Cloaks

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's a habit that they can't break. They like to watch Hermione. Tonight they take it to a new level.





	Shimmering Cloaks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

They'd started doing it in first year. There was just something fascinating about the way Hermione studied; she would bite her lip, her hand clenched tightly around her quill, and the tip of her tongue would dart out ever so often to moisten her lips.

It made both of them crazy and lately it did more than drive them crazy...it aroused them. That was what lead to his idea of using Harry's invisibilty cloak to watch her. She couldn't see them he argued and Harry shook his head. Ron could tell he was aroused by the idea and to be completely honest the thought sitting so close to Harry under the cloak made his trousers tight.

She'd gone to the library to study, stating that the common room was too noisy, so Harry and Ron waited under the cloak. The air between them was heated and when Harry cast a silencing spell Ron didn't question it. He turned his head slightly to look at Harry and his stomach clenched at the look in Harry's eyes. They were hungry, predatory, and Ron licked his lips and leaned close enough so he could smell the chocolate on Harry's breath.

"Harry," He murmured. "Mate..."

Harry jerked his head back as the Portrait opened to admit Hermione. She's put her hair up in the library and her tie was missing. Ron swallowed hard as she sat down at the table near the fire and pulled out several pieces of parchment.

The firelight played over her features, softening them, and he could see a slight sheen of sweat a the edge of her hairline.

"Beautiful," Harry sigh as he moved closer.

Ron felt his pulse racing as Harry laid his hand on his leg. He swallowed hard as Hermione lifted her hands to the clasp holding up her hair. Her blouse rode up, revealing a sliver of pale skin, and Ron felt his cock twitch. He tried to slow his breathing but he knew Harry could tell he was aroused; Hell he could feel the arousal pouring off Harry in waves and he could resist turning his head to look at Harry.

Their eyes locked again and he couldn't take it anymore. He brought his lips down on Harry's and brushed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry whimpered, his hand sliding up Ron's thigh, and then his hands were at Ron's belt.

Ron moaned against Harry's lips as his belt was unfastened, his button and zipper undone, and then Harry worked his cock through the opening in his boxers.

"Fuck,Harry," He growled. "That's brilliant."

"Touch me, Ron." Harry demanded and Ron fumbled to work Harry's trousers open. "Yesssss..."

Ron closed his hand around Harry's shaft, working it from base to tip, and they both turned their eyes back to Hermione. She was nibbling on the tip of her quill, somehow the top two buttons of her blouse had been undone, and her hair danced about her head.

Harry's hand slid up and down his length and abruptly Harry pulled his hand away. Ron grunted in protest and smeared a bit of precum over the tip of Harry's cock with his thumb. His breath hitched as Harry licked his palm and took Ron's cock in hand again.

"Harry..." Ron moaned as he thrust his hips upwards. "That's wicked...damn...so good..."

Harry's mouth was on his neck, sucking the spot just under his ear, and he whispered. "Imagine how hot her mouth would feel around your cock."

Ron actually whimpered and slid his hand faster up and down Harry cock. He ran his thumb over the tip on each ascent and Harry began thrusting his hips to meet his hand.

"Imagine her between us..." Ron grunted when Harry cupped his balls. "Your cock buried in her tight arse while she rides mine."

Harry whimpered. It was nearly Ron's undoing and he squeezed Harry's cock tighter.

"Or..." Ron hissed as Harry's hand tightened like a vice around him. "Maybe...You...fuck...me...into her...then I fuck you while you lick her pussy..."

Harry leaned in and claimed Ron's lips, driving his tongue between them, and sampling every inch of Ron's mouth. Their tongues dueled for control, for dominance, and both of them worked their hands faster...harder...Ron could feel the heat welling deep inside his stomach and he reached down and gently squeezed Harry's balls.

Harry's whole body tightened and he gasped for breath as he shouted Ron's name and then Hermione's. The sound of Harry's orgasm triggered Ron's and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he spilled over Harry's hand.

It took several moments to regain control of their breathing and as they were tucking themselves back into their trousers the invisibilty cloak was yanked off them.

"Boys," Hermione looked them up and down. "What have you been doing?"

Ron felt his ears turn bright red and he muttered. "Nothing we just sat down."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "You've been there since I came in. I'm not daft you know."

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ron muttered to Harry who simply shrugged.

"Your shoe's Ronald," She licked her lips. "Is your cock size proportionate?"

She turned to go and when she reached the bottom step she turned, "Tomorrow night,Room of Requirement...It's my turn to watch."

With that she headed up the steps leaving both boys hard again.


End file.
